Harry Potter and the Rise of the Elves
by Kimaru-Merlin
Summary: Basically Harry is not taken by Hagrid after Lord Voldemort comes for his rather famous visit. Instead another group of people, who meet up with Sirius Black, come to take our rather young Mister Potter away for his real birth right. Starts with the night


**The Night The He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Fell From Power**

On that faithful night where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell for the first time, what if the Boy-Who-Lived had not been found by Hagrid and by another biological member of his own family, but no one really knew this was so?

What would happen? Let us take the adventure and find out.........

As the scream of what could only be described as a veela and a demon in one echoed through the night as a slight red colored mist of smoke floated out of the burning wrech that had once been the bueatiful place known as Godric's Hollow. Now, though the one home of James, Lily and Harry Potter was on its' way to burning to the ground as the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort was reducted to no more than a wisp of smoke and barely what one could call a leach.

The once gloras house had flames starting to reach up the side of its' inner walls when three people that looked as normal as anyother would have in the world, excpet for the fact that they all had deformed ears. They were the High Elves.

James himself had never known his grandparents and this was the very reason. They were High Elves. High Elves were the highest of royalty in the elven world and James himself would have been the new king had he not have just died as along as Lily would have become the new queen. For on this very night, James' grandparents both had also been assunated by a enemy of rouge elves. So now, the future King of the High Elves was Harry James Potter.

The thrown would be held by Harry's now guardian, his godfather, Sirius Black until he turned 18 in the human world and was out of Hogwarts where he was already arranged to attend school. It was the like for his father and grandfather, but his great grandfather, who had been the King had not gone to Hogwarts as his father did not truely care for wizards or muggles that much.

The only problem with this was the fact that the royal gurad that had came tonight had no clue that Lily and James were dead or that James' parents were also dead. They had just been coming to ask James if he knew where they could find his parents.

"Is this the place?"asked the tall blonde woman who looked no more than twenty.

"I think so, Crystal."answered a man who had short spiky hair that was done in a mix of both orange and blue which kept changing the spike's color every ten seconds.

"Why do I get the feeling that something isn't right here?"asked the third man, who was the tallest of the three standing at six feet seven inches and had long shirming hair that looked to change color with every bit of light or darkness that touched it so that it was almost like an ever changing rainbow.

Not a moment after saying this did the said elf regret what he had said as a loud explosion rocked the entire area throwing the first two elves to the ground leaving only the last elf to speak still standing, but barely. He was now looking at the former gloary that Godric's Hollow had once held now being burnt to the ground. The explosion had come from a crate of wine that had been held in the basement of the house.

"Quick! Search for the Potters!"hissed the eldest of the three also the only one who had stayed standing. After saying this all three of them were off heading towards the house as quick as they possibly could run.

Crystal set off as fast as she could running towards the upstairs of the house once she had reached the back door of the house. She was now at the top of the rear stairs and could hear the soft crying of a baby and quickly ran towards it and gasped when she saw the sight before her. A woman of no more than at very least twenty six or younger was lying dead infront of a crib where a baby boy with a small lighing bolt shaped scar stood bleeding softly as the baby was crying for its' mother.

After she had called for her friend and cousion, Ohtar who was a warrior elf. Her other companion and the eldest of the three was named, Glorfindle. He was the High Elven King's councler and a mage elf. He had even helped the great Albus Dumbledore in his fight against Grimwauld before he had returned to the elven world to become the King's councler.

"What's wrong Crystal!?"asked Ohtar as he ran into the room out of breath.

"Prince Jame's wife is dead."answered Crystal as she looked to her cousion with tears in her eyes.

"I hate to say that so is Prince James. Plus, from what his family records say so are his parents, which mean that our new King is but a year old."came the voice of Glorfindle as he walked into the room carrying a book that looked to hold the family history.

"Who would be the new King's guardian then?"questioned Crystal looking to her companions with wide eyes.

"That would be me."came a voice from the wizard who had his wand pointed at Glorfindle's back. "Who are you and what do you want with Harry?"

"Mr. Black, we mean no harm to your godson, but will you allow us to explain ourselves?"asked Glorfindle as calmly as if they were talking over tea.

"Who are you and were you the ones to kill James and Lily?"asked Sirius trying to work his way over to Harry.

"I'm afraid we were going to ask you who killed them ourselves. We are the most royal advisors of the High Elves. I am Glorfindle, this is Ohtar and Crystal. We came here to ask the former Prince James where we could locate his parents at, but it seems that they have died some how since I was last here. Would you happen to know how this occured?"asked Glorfindle with a slight kindly smile.

"Yes, they were killed by a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley three years after me, James, Peter, Remus and Lily finished school. So, you're telling me that all of you are the legdary High Elves?"asked a smirking Sirius.

"Yes."stated a calm Glorfindle before Sirius just fell to the floor laughing his head off before Crystal remebered that no one had put the fire out down stairs. As she realized this they all heard a grunt of someone very big trying to fit through the doorway of the front door before they heard a small wail and then giant foot steps coming towards them.

"Hagrid!"yelled Sirius as he got to his feet and looked out of the door while his wand stayed pointed at Glorfindle.

"Sirius! Wha' are yeh doing here and where iz 'Arry and 'ily?"asked Hagrid before he came to the doorway and saw Lily's body lying on the floor and who Sirius had at wand point.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid."said the still very calm Glorfindle even as he looked upon the giant sized man.

"Glorfindle! What are yeh doin 'ere?"questioned Hagrid as Sirius looked at him as though he was mad.

"Did anyone remeber to put out that fire down stairs?"questioned a very nervous Crystal.

"I did."answered Ohtar with a smirk.

"How do you know him Hagrid?"asked Sirius lowering his wand slightly, but not completely.

"'E was in the orginal Order back when Grimwauld was in 'ower. I 'ought you went 'ack to the Elven 'orld?"questioned a grinning Hagrid.

"I had to come back and contact Lily and James. They were sent to be the new Prince and Princess of our world since the current King and Queen were assinated, but now it seems with both Lily and James dead along with his parents. The new Elven King is Harry here or he will be once he turns 18. Until then Mr. Black will rule in his stead. Mr. Black I think you may want to tell him about Peter."said Glorfindle with a grim look as Sirius also got a grim look and Hagrid a confused one.

"Hagrid listen to me carefully. I was NOT Lily and James' secret keeper, it was Peter. We made the change at the last moment thinking that everyone would go after me and never think we would go with using someone as weak and patheic as Peter for the secret keeper. I must also tell you that he is an Animangus, a sucm of a rat animangus. DON't let him say it wasn't him that was the secret keeper. I'll be coming to visit Albus later on this week, so make sure the Order is there along with Moony. I'll see you there."said Sirius as with a strong nod Hagrid left them all and walked back down stairs. "Take my bike if you want to!"

"Thanks Sirius!"called Hagrid from down stairs before they heard a loud roar of a muggle engine coming to life.

"Why did you do that for me and how did you even know that?"asked Sirius.

"I am what your people call a professional Legimens."answered a grinning Glorfindle.

"That would explain a lot, now I think we should get out of here before any remaining Death Eaters decide to come and finish Harry off."said Sirius walking over and taking baby Harry in his arms.

"I believe you are very right in that decesion Mr. Black or should we call you King Black now?"asked the still grinning Glorfindle as Sirius turned to glare at him.

"Sirius will do or Padfoot. That is my nickname, so how do we get to this Elven World you three have said so much about?"asked Sirius.

"I'll go start the portal."said Crystal as she walked out of the room heading down stairs.

"How 'bout I just call you Aran?"asked a grinning Ohtar as he looked to Glorfindle who was also smiling.

"Wha'?"asked a very confused Sirius.

"It means King!"yelled Crystal from downstairs.

"Be quiet Hirao!"yelled Glorfindle with a smile.

"One of you are teaching me to speak Elven."said Sirius getting very serious.

"As you wish."said Glorfindle as he motioned for Sirius and Ohar to head for the door and they did so with Sirius carrying the now sleeping Harry.

"How long will it take to get there? I think we may want to put this little one down and soon."said Sirius as they reached the living room of the house.

"I would agree with you there also and it will only be a walk through that portal there."said Glorfindle as they saw that a mirror like window was now infront of Crystal who looked just slightly paler than normal.

"Are you alright Crystal?"asked Ohar as he noticed Crystal's pale complection.

"Fine."answered Crystal with a gulp as Sirius handed the sleeping Harry off to Ohar and walked over to help make sure that this Crystal was alright.

"She's burning up!"said Sirius as he put his palm to Crystal's forehead and looked her in the eyes as she did the same.

"True Mela!"wispered Ohar to Glorfindle who only nodded his head once before he moved over to Sirius and Crystal.

"Do you think we may head home now?"asked Glorfindle making both Crystal and Sirius jump into the air and Crystal to glare at her master.

"Yes."she answered heatedly causing Glorfindle to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry."muttered Crystal before Sirius helped her through the portal while Glorfindle shooke his head once before also walked through being followed moments later by Ohar.


End file.
